Kesshite Wasure
by ChibiAwesomeness
Summary: 'What's life like, after you die? Is it okay to want to die? Or is it just ungrateful to wish such a thing? Though giving up, seems like the best answer at times, maybe, just maybe, if I look hard enough, will I find something to smile about'


**Hello~! This is my first story on here that I've decided to publish :3 I hope you enjoy it! The title, Kesshite Wasure, means 'Never Forget' in Japanese. My main character is an OC, and I hope you don't mind that. I'm trying to make it so she is little as a Mary-Sue as possible, and I hope I do a good job. OwO **

**Summary- 'What's life like, after you die? Is it okay to want to die? Or is it just ungrateful to wish such a thing? Though giving up, seems like the best answer at times, maybe, just maybe, if I look hard enough, will I find something worth smiling about again? I don't want to drown in my own pit of sorrows, I want to be able, to become stronger. I'm not even sure, if I'm the same as before.' Uru is a 15 year old Ishbalan girl who, in the Devil's Nest's crew came out of nowhere one rainy afternoon. She seems like nothing then a runaway misfit, and where would a misfit fit in better then at the Devil's Nest? **

**Characters- Greed, Ling, Dorochet. Because Dorochet needs more love! Uru, my alter ego XD **

**Anime- Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood/Manga**

**Greed- WrathfulChibi owns nothing, but is convinced she owns me... -.-**

**Dorochet- Yup, you guys heard that! She owns nothing, just the plot and Uru. And possibly other OC's.**

**Mei- ^_^ **

**Greed- Where the little girl come from? O_O**

**Dorochet- I got no idea, but do you see that little panda thing?**

**Greed- Yeah, I see it.**

**Dorochet- Good, I'm not insane.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Uru **

I didn't turn to look back, I didn't turn to look at the people who were staring back at me. No, I kept on running, refusing to look back. I did not slow down, there was no one stopping me. I ran, and ran, and ran. I ran past familiar faces, familiar buildings, and I ran past the memories I had and would _**never forget**_.

Memories, no matter how terrible they are, they are what make me, me. So no matter what happens, no matter what these memories make me feel, even if all they do is hurt me, I'll hold on to them like a baby clings to a bottle.

Because someday, they'll make me stronger.

Tears sting my eyes, but I knew they wouldn't slip through. I wouldn't let them, as I ran past the last few trees in town a voice in the back of my head seemed to laugh at me. And my actions.

'_**Now what you idiot? Where do you expect to go? You think life will be easier now? Life will never be easy for you, idiot. It never will be, just accept it. Happiness isn't always floating in the air like foolish people think, and love isn't around the corner. Accept it.'**_

I bit my lip, but I didn't slow down.

**Greed **

I yawned and scratched my head, staring blankly at all my fellow chimeras who were lazily lounging around. There really wasn't much to do, there never seemed to be much to do nowadays. I was the only one on the couch, laying down on my back and looked up at the cracked ceiling.

I think it cracked because Roa and Dorochet got into a fight of some sort. I don't really remember, but I think Martel broke it up. I also think Bido got caught in the middle and was thrown out the window by accident. It was a crazy day.

"It's raining." Dorochet stated bluntly. He was on the other side of the room we were all in and he was just blankly staring out the window while clenching his sword.

"Awesome." I answered sarcastically. I could hear the dog chimera growl at my sarcasm, but I didn't really care. I threw my arms over my face and groaned loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Something the matter?" I heard Martel ask, it didn't sound like she cared though. Hmph, that just caused me to write a mental note to never care if Martel sounded sick or something of the sort. "No, I'm just bored as hell." I grumbled sitting up to stare into her emerald eyes. "So am I." Dorochet whined from his side of the room, when I turned to look at him he was kneeling in front of the window as if expecting something to happen soon. Roa just stood silently near Bido who was sprawled on the floor, I think he passed out from Martel hitting him across the head.

I forget why she hit him.

I got up from the couch and stretched, then I sat back down, but then I stood back up, I decided to sit down again but I stood up again within seconds. Martel and Roa looked at me with a curious gaze, probably wondering if I was getting fidgety or had something in my pants.

"I'm taking a walk." I sighed, I noticed Dorochet's head perk up. "Can I go?" he asked innocently. "Knock yourself out." I sighed, rubbing my temple and walked off not bothering to wait for the dog chimera.

But Dorochet followed close behind, he didn't seem to mind the rain when we got outside, and neither did I.

I had a weird feeling twist around in the pit of my stomach, like something was wrong but at the same time it made me feel slightly excited, as if this wrong was actually good in disguise.

I went to a slow stop to stare up at the gray and dull sky overhead, a frown deepened on to my features.

"Something wrong?" asked a puzzled Dorchet who began to stare at the sky as well, as if expecting to find the answer written in the gray clouds. I didn't answer, instead I kept on walking.

**Ling Yao**

"Why… Is…. The…. Desert…. So…. Damn…. HOT?" I sobbed as I dramatically fell to my knees, pouting at the sight of sand, sand, sand, sand, and SAND. Fuu, the old geezer, stopped to stare warily at me, as did Lan-Fan.

"It's the desert Young Lord, it's suppose to be dry and hot." the old man whispered, sighing in deeply. I sprawled my body on the sand, and stared up at the sun glowering over head.

"Just leave me behind guys, go on without me…" I whispered dramatically again and rolled over to my side and curled up into a small ball.

"We can't leave you behind Young Lord." Lan Fan sighed, tapping her foot. "Even if we wanted to, idiot prince…" grumbled Fuu under his breath, I still heard him though. "Just go!" I began to flap my arms around in circles.

"No." they both responded. "Can you just get up? It was a bit amusing the first four times, but this act is beginning to get old." Fuu added.

"NO! I just want to lay here and…. Die." I mumbled the last word out.

**Uru**

I managed to run into a town called Dublith, it was nearby and it was starting to rain so I decided to look for some shelter until the weather cleared up a bit. Then maybe I could look for a place to stay, and maybe a job so I could earn some little cash to stay in an apartment. I wiped away the rain from my face so I could see clearly as I stumbled through the streets, I felt my stomach grumble but I ignored it's pleas for food.

I stared down at the ground blankly, trying to think of nothing more then the breaths I took along with the steps I took. Whenever unwanted thoughts resurfaced from my unconsciousness I would shake my head in an attempt to knock them away.

When I went to the point as to_** count **_my steps, I bumped into something and winced while rubbing my nose. Flinching, I took a step back to get a good look at what I had bumped into, my red orbs were met with purple ones.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out so late? You should be home." the man asked me with a slight smirk. On any other occasion, I might've smiled nervously and mumbled a quick apology. But I felt dead, I felt like I was walking shell of my old self, I couldn't even quite remember who I had been before.

"You lost?" asked a man who was behind the first man. I glanced over at him, and shrugged. A small voice, a different voice from before seemed to be scolding me.

'_**How impolite! Come'on! Say something! Be nice! They mean well, they really do! You rude girl! How could you? Weren't you all about being nice and kind towards people if they did no wrong to you? Speak! Did you forget how to move your mouth? You used to be really good at it!'**_

I couldn't find it in my heart to say anything, just stare blankly at them, curiously wondering what they saw me as. I wondered if I looked as much as a wreck as I felt.

"You have a place to stay?" the purple eyed man asked while casually crossing his arms over his chest. I shook my head mutely.

"You wanna come over our place for the meantime?" asked the other man, with a small reassuring smile. I tried to smile as well, but my lips wouldn't move, and a part of my mind wondered if they actually meant well or if they wanted to steal money from me, not that I had any. I cautiously nodded, I was grateful that some sanity was left in my mind, at least _**some**_ common sense.

"Well then come on." the purple eyed man grinned easily, I wanted to grin too, but instead followed him as he walked off.

"Thank you."


End file.
